When we meet again
by claudia4luna
Summary: What if when Edward left,Bella was changed by Victoria?And she was changed when she was pregnant with Edward's baby.What if,Angela and Jessica were there when she woke up?And shortly after,they had to be changed.What if 80 years later,Bella,Nessie,Jessica,and Angela lived on Isle Esme they went back to the cullen house for a visit,and they encounter him while he pays a visit,too?Hm
1. Chapter Jessica and Angela

** Chapter 1:Jessica and Angela**

**BPOV**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Edward and the rest of the Cullens left Forks.I was walking down my driveway when I heard leaves in the forest .Were they back?I knew he would come back!But,I need to take my sure its him.

"Edward?"I whispered into the just a bunny.I sighed.I turned to take another step when I was pinned to the ground and all I could see was,what was that?Fire?No,it felt smooth against my skin.I heard then felt a snap in my I could see clearly,it was _her_. eyes lips trembled.I imeadiatly tried to break free,but all that won me was pain.I couldn't help but scream in shushed me.

"We wouldn't want anyone to here you,would we now?"She chuckled"What was it again?Bella?Well,he isn't coming so you know.I have to live forever without my now,so do you"She screamed the last she lunged for my I felt was pain after that.I was pregnant!What would happen to my baby?!NO!He can't die!I felt myself being dragged into the woods.

* * *

**Three days later**

My eyes flew open to a bright looked like I had last remembered.I sat up and looked down.I was still in my magenta ruffled V-neck,white jeans,and black high head turned to the ,I was in the cullen hands flew down to my stomach.I sighed in relief,my baby was still here.

"Bella?Did you wake up?Jess,I think she woke up!"said a soft voice coming from the other room.I recognized it instantly.I got off the couch at inhuman and Jessica were here.

"Ang?Is that you?Is Jessica here?Is my baby okay?"I asked,while I did I listened to my sounded like ringing and Jessica appeared around the smiled weakly.

"Hey ,I know what happened to does baby is we want to be vampires too."Angela said very straight eyes widened.

"W-What?How do you know?"My voice exchanged a glance.

"My dad studied it when he was told know what we're you're baby is half-human,half-human._She_ is growing 'll give birth in about 4 we want to do this correctly me and Jess need to be vampires.I know its a lot to take in,but you need to know."She said sounding shy.I gulped.

"Edward?Do you want to do this now?"I had a million answered all of them.

"I'm going to break with Ben this note."She held up an envelope with **_Ben_**written on the sighed"I hate doing this to this is what I want and what you need."A pained look flashed across her face,then she walked towards the door.

"Ang wait!"I yelled after her,but she was already out the door.I followed after her and she was already in her car driving instincts came over me and I ran after came after her and yelled

"Ang,wait up!"Angela paused the car and waited for Jessica to get I could do was wave hand dropped down to my baby again

"What am I going to do?"I asked her.I felt her nudge,and I took it as a _GO AFTER THEM,MOM! _With that,I got to 3 seconds before they 15 seconds before I changed them.

* * *

**AN:Sorry,its so I want to save the event for another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2:Visit

** Chapter 2:Visit**

**RPOV 80 years later  
**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen.I live with my mom,and my two non-biological and live on an island off the coast of Rio de janeiro,named isle 's my dad?He left before he knew my mom was I know about him and his family is his name was Edward Anthony Masen was a vampire which was where I got my vampire side Esme was givin to my grandma from my grandpa.I had 2 aunts, and 2 're all still alive as vampires,and that's all my mom would tell me.I still have hope that I'll meet my father,so when my mom asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday 4 weeks ago.I said I wanted to go to my ,Washington.I age every decade,so I look 8 ,I'm really ,here I to the house I was born ,my aunt Angie is driving.

Gasp,there it is!Where I was born,the cullen house,as I was was increadibly purring engine cut,and we all got out of the silver porshe.I couldn't tear my eyes from the house.I took in a fresh breath and it hitched in my throat._Vampires_,at least it smelled like mom smelled was frozen in her tracks.

"Whoooo!Go gators!Damn lakers!Get out of the way!No,get,NOO!"Boomed an unfimiliar voice,I heard a small were these people?Why were they here?I've never heard of this far as I knew,there was only 2 covens I've never Denali,and the Olympic(My father's family).But,maybe these were !But,just to make sure.

"Mommy who was that?"I asked my mother,her face was went was silent movement in the house.

"Did you guys here that?"A pixie voice whispered.

"Yeah,it sounded like a child"Said the same voice that boomed before.

"Maybe somebody is lost,we should help"A caring voice mom held her arms out,and I ran into them without objection.I pressed my hand to her face,my gift was to show people my thoughts through touch._Who is that?_I asked lips started to cold arms grew colder.I was shushed me in a calming kissed my forhead.

"More than my own life."She reminded me,my gave it to me last christmas,I never took it off after that.I heard someone suck in a breath.

"You guys,that sounded like Bel-"

"NO!Alice,she died like 80 years all saw it on the 's dead!It can't be her"A sharp voice interupted through her ,I beg to differ!

"Rose,he can hear all know how hard its been since,don't say that too loud."The pixie said,tying to calm Rose.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM!HE SHOULD GET OVER IT!ITS BEEN 80 DAMN YEARS!"She interupted.

"Would you if it was Emmett?!"Alice burst.I heard a growl,then sighed.I heard some movement throughout the house,then 5 people came out of the house at vampire speed.A pixie looking girl,with spiky hair's eyes widened when she took in all 4 of us.A blond's jaw dropped.A big muscular guy grinned.A shiny gold haired guy's eyes narrowed into slits.I hid my faceThere was one more women,she had caramel colored hair,with a heart shaped just stood frozen.

"Bella?Is that you?Ang,Jess?Who's this?"Said the pixie,least it sounded like her.

"Y-Yeah,it's ,this is my,my,my daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen."My mother's voice was hard as she put me down,then pushed me behind ,just to top it off,put an arm over me to cover my grabbed my hand,ready to throw me onto her back and run into the other hand was in my mom' their eyes widened.I giggled.I couldn't help it,they looked halarious!_What's going on?Are they going to hurt me?_I said mentally,to both my mom and was right behind Angie.

"I don't know"Aunt Angie whispered in responce.

"YOUR WHAT?!"They all they all started yelling big one's were all glittered with other ones ,_is she Edward's?_or _Is she an_ immortal?.Offensive!I was not an immortal!That is so cruel!Finally,my mom couldn't take it anymore and blurted.

"SHE IS NOT AN IMMORTAL!AND YES SHE IS EDWARDS'S"She half went silent then.

"Whoa,what were you two lovebirds up to then?"The big one asked,what an oaf!Angela giggled,apperantly I shared that with her.

"Might not have wanted to say that out heard that"The oaf said what a donkey (ass).This time,my mom's eyes widened.

"What?No,he can't know!We have to leave-"

"Bella,please don't leave!He's been hurting without you,we all ,he has a right to know who his daughter ,I haven't played Bella Barbie in forever!"The pixie named Alice exclaimed.

"What's Bella Barbie?"Oops!Did I just say that out loud?They all gasped,my mom always told me my voice sounded like high saprano.I smiled my brilliant then,a man who had the same unusual bronze hair as eyes,full lips,and a pale face white as the moon came through the front door.

"What's mine?"His voice sounded velvety,and smooth.I gasped,was that him?My dad?

"Edward?"My mom said,and he turned his face toward us.I chewed on the inside of my cheek,so it was him.

"Bella?"His voice was so distracting._This is sooooo confusing!_

"Wellllll,this is awkward."The oaf said.I scoffed.

"Tell me about it"I I supposed to say that?Edward noticed me behind mommy.I pressed my lips together,and rocked myself back and forth from heel to toe.

"Bella,who's this?"He oaf clamped a big hand on his shoulder.

"That,my brother,is Renesmee"He said.

"Your,um,daughter"The pixie eyes widened.

"MY WHAT NOW?!"MY dad exclaimed.I couldn't help it,I burst out stared at I was done,I wiped a tear from my eye.I laughed to hard.

"Sorry,continue"I said,then looked down and rosy cheeks getting red.

"Bella,please tell me this isn't real."He pleaded,a tear rolled down my cheek.I was afraid of this,that he wouldn't like or accept of the reasons I hesitated to ask for wiped the tear off my face,and shushed me calmly.

"It is,I would tell you otherwise if it wasn't."My mom sounded in pain.I reached my arms out for her and she picked me ,still held me in a protective position.

"She does look like you,Edward"The caring voice said again,at least somebody in my family sounded like she accepted me.I looked at the caramel haired women,she was the caring started to walk down the front porch steps,and made her way over to me and my mom.I turned my head away from my mom's neck and stared at her."Can I hold her?"She asked my nodded and smiled.I shifted into her arms ,I put my hand on her cheek,and showed her what happened the day I was born.I remember that day like it was gasped,everyone is shocked the first time I use my gift on I was done,I dropped my hand and she smiled.

"Esme,what did she do?"The pixie asked with turned.

"Its true,she really is Edward' she is not immortal."Esme never tore her sparkling gold eyes from my smiling ,Esme?

"Esme?Like _Isle _Esme?"I looked at thinking,_how does she know_ that?She nodded.

"How did you know that?"She asked in amazment.

"I live there"I replied.

"Could you get anymore amzing?"She asked in wonder.I giggled.I could feel my mom smiling at ,the pixie skipped over to a smile on her tall blond that was next to her was she reached us she started talking.

"I'm Alice!Your um,aunt I did you do that with Esme?Do you have a gift?"She asked.I smiled,without opening my mouth.

"Hi, gift is I can show people my thoughts through touch"I replied.2 people from my family that accept me.

"Can you show me too?"She asked sheepishly.I nodded,and raised my hand to her ,a cold hand caught my wrist so hard.

"Don't touch her!"A rough voice said.I wailed in was the tall mom was there before I could blink,and she kicked him the blood flowed back to my wrist it almost hurt.

"Jasper,what is wrong with you!Renesmee,are you okay?"Alice yelled.I was wrong,it was Alice who kicked him back 10 that was his name,Jasper.I wrist was still sore,so I lifted my other hand to her ,she gasped,but smiled after I was she kissed my lips felt cold.I held out arms so she could help me my feet touched the ground,my legs father took a step forward.A hiss escaped from my mom's took another step forward.

"Mommy,it's okay."I asured gave me a worried look.I nodded,and she took my hand."More than my own life,remember?"I reminded and Esme looked at us, mom just looked at them with a look that said "it's fine".They I took a step forward,they did the same.I sighed,disappointed."You guys aren't gonna let me take a step you?"They shook their instead,the big oaf said

"I want to try"While raising his hand slightly.I raised my eyebrows and smiled in smirked.I skipped over to him and stretched my hand grinned at me like an oaf.

"Well,what's your name?"I asked and smirked.

"Its Emmett"He took their turn,even my all had the same reaction,gasp and grandpa is at work apparently,his name is Carlisle.I'll meet him tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:SO MUCH LONGER**


	3. Chapter 3:cANCEL

** I'M SO SORRY DEAR READERS!**

**I've gotten bored with this story so I'm canceling it!So sorry if you liked it!**


End file.
